1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a synchronization system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a synchronization system and method thereof for providing query while transforming database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synchronizing the database is used to prevent the same data from causing the differences in different tables or different databases. When it comes to the synchronization of different databases, the conventional method mostly applies the timing synchronization mechanism. Namely, the data transformation of the source database and the target database is performed at a specific time point so as to achieve the objective of the synchronization. However, while performing the database transformation, accessing the database is limited for users, such as the failure in the database query or the lower effectiveness of the query. Hence, it is of paramount importance to avoid such technical problems happening in a real-time system or in a high-performance database management system.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention provides a novel synchronization system for transforming database and a method thereof to resolve the preceding technical problems.